


We Fall In Love (Again and Again)

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - The Blossoms and The Coopers Are Not Related, Alternate Universe- Celebrity, Alternate Universe- Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe- Journalism, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Blossom is Alive, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, So many tropes, Strangers to Lovers, bisexuals, choni, useless bisexuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love happens in lots of strange and fantastic ways. These are the many ways my favourite ship (Choni) fall in love, as told through multiple Alternate Universes. Each chapter will cover a different alternate universe.





	1. Journalism/Celebrity AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring an alive Jason, celebrity Cheryl, photographer Toni, CEO Veronica, Chief Editor Jughead, Writer Betty, Writer Betty and a couple mentions of other characters.

Cheryl Blossom was a household name by the age of 5. It was only natural, after all the Blossom family were well-known for their reality TV show (aptly named Sweet As Maple) and Cheryl had always had a flair for the dramatics unlike her sweet brother.

She was perfect for television, reality TV especially.

Yes, if the ratings were ever low, they'd just film Cheryl throwing a temper tantrum and yelling like the spoilt little brat she was. Then, the people would pour in with sick satisfaction. As Cheryl got older, she only got more famous. She kept the media on her toes with screaming matches and drama. Even, once, with an arrest in the Hamptons. 

Everyone knew that if Cheryl Blossom was anywhere near, there was sure to be drama.

But there was one well-known news agency that were curious. The Blue & Gold were good at finding the truth behind big companies, big celebrities and big lies. They kept people entertained and most importantly, informed.

It was CEO Veronica Lodge that had brought the issue up. Surely, she'd said, there has to be more to Cheryl Blossom than a stock 90's movie character.

Jughead Jones, whose father had been arrested because of Cheryl's father, had murmured his disagreement. However, even though he was the Chief Editor, it was Veronica who was really in charge. After all, she might not know much about journalism, but she was the one with the money. With Veronica's money, came her power and authority.

So, with a sigh, Jughead had appointed Betty Cooper as the writer and Toni Topaz as photographer to investigate. Then, he'd left, muttering something about getting a drink. Toni and Betty had shared a glance, but quickly left to the office.

\---

"So... Where do we start?" Toni asked, sitting on the counter with her coffee. "I guess with her brother, Jason. Maybe we could interview him or something. I could ask Polly to talk to him." Betty said in a rush, tightening her ponytail.

Betty had always been like this, driven and a little uptight. At first, it had annoyed Toni, but she'd soon reluctantly admired her. "Sure. But you think he'll say anything. I mean, this is his sister." Replied Toni, fiddling with her camera. It was a gift from Veronica and probably cost more than her house, it was Toni's prized possession.

Letting out a sigh, Betty sat down in her chair. "I don't know. But I guess we'll have to see." She had shrugged, biting her lip nervously.

Betty's month had been bad. Like if Veronica wasn't her best friend, she would've been fired. The whole Cooper clan had been a wreck since Hal Cooper had been revealed as Serial Killer, the Black Hood. Betty had taken it especially bad and it had shown in her articles. And now that she was mostly back to her usual self, everyone could tell she was trying even harder.

"Well, let's hope this guy doesn't love Cheryl as much as we think." Joked Toni.

\---

Jason, it turned out, was very nice. He gave the two of them a tour of the house, played with his twins and acted annoyingly sweet around his wife Polly. Honestly, it was something Toni would've never expected from a Blossom.

"So... How's Cheryl?" Betty asked tentatively, as they sat down. "Great, yeah she's great. You know, her usual self." Chuckled Jason. Polly laughed along. "I've never met her before, actually. What's she like?" Toni asked, playing the part of adoring fan. "She's something, alright. It's like a movie character come to life." Sniggered Polly.

Jason didn't seem to mind the comment too much, nodding along. "Yeah, yeah. It takes a while to get used to her." He smiled, taking a sip of his Lemonade.

Betty shared a glance with Toni. So far, this whole interaction just seemed to cement the idea of Cheryl being a stuck-up bitch even more. "But, I mean... There's got to be something more to her, right?" Tried Toni. "Why so interested?" Asked Polly raising an eyebrow. "Uh... Cheryl's kind of Toni's celebrity crush." Betty replied quickly, before Toni could reply.

Jason smiled at that. "I mean, you're not really her type, but I'm sure she'd be touched. In her own weird, inflated ego kind of way." He replied politely. "She really does like having her ego stroked then?" Asked Betty, meaning forward.

"Of course. You've met Cheryl before, Bets, she's somewhat in love with herself." Joked Jason with a smile.

Multiple times, Betty nodded to herself. "Do you think there's a reason for that? Like she didn't get enough love growing up or something?" She asked leaning her head on her hand.

Toni mentally face-palmed. If the couple didn't realise Betty wasn't interviewing them before, they certainly did now.

"I think that's kind of a personal question, Betty. Maybe you should ask Cheryl that." Polly replied calmly, stroking Jason's clenched fist. "Right, of course. Sorry if I overstepped." Betty sighed, looking like she was beating herself up. Even though Toni felt kind of sorry for her, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at Betty. Honestly, couldn't the girl keep any secrets?

\---

When they returned to the office, Betty's phone rang. "Shit, it's Cheryl." She huffed. "Well, answer it!" Replied Toni, annoyed. She just wanted this day to be over so she could curl up into bed and forget about Cheryl Blossom.

"Hey Cheryl..." Greeted Betty slowly. "I heard you and one of my fans went to visit my brother." Cheryl replied, cutting straight to the chase.

Toni hated to admit it but, she kind of admired the girl's honesty. The one thing she'd always hated more than anything were people who beat around the bush. It was the reason why people like Betty and Kevin had pissed her off when they had first met.

"Jason told you about that?" Squeaked Betty. "We're twins. What did you expect, you dumb bimbo?" Snapped Cheryl.

Much to Betty's dismay, Toni chuckled and wore an amused smirk. "That wasn't funny, Toni!" Betty whined, before she could stop herself. "I mean, it kind of is." Retorted Toni looking way too amused for Betty's liking. "Is that my fan?" Cheryl asked, her tone taking a drastic change. "Yes..." Trailed off Betty, not knowing what else to say.

On the other end of the phone, Cheryl smiled to herself. Fans were always so sweet.

"Whatever, if you want to psychoanalyse me, have the guts to do it to my face. And at least be a little less obvious about the fact you're obviously writing about me." Snapped Cheryl, shaking off the annoying warm feeling.

Betty's mouth open and closed much like a fish. Then, without warning, Cheryl hang up. Always doing the unexpected, that girl. "I guess it's time for Plan B." Sighed Betty. "There's a Plan B?" Toni asked raising an eyebrow. "Kind of." Betty shrugged, looking unsure. "I'm listening." Drawled Toni, sitting down in her chair.

With a sigh, Betty sat down in her chair. "Cheryl's a celebrity, but she doesn't have many friends. So I'm thinking... Maybe you can be her friend." Betty replied anxiously.

"You want me __to be Cheryl's friend?" Scoffed Toni. "Yeah." Smiled Betty eagerly.

Before Toni could protest, Betty was scribbling down in her notebook. "This is all the interests I've noticed she has." Said Betty, ripping out the page and giving it to Toni with a smile.

"Please. To save my career?" Begged Betty.

Toni let out a sigh. Damn Toni and her big heart. She looked down at the list and nodded reluctantly. "For your stupid career." She muttered.

With a squeal, Betty hugged her tightly.

\---

So, reluctantly, Toni found herself at a Josie and The Pussycats concert. Kevin had almost died with excitement when Toni had asked him to come with her. And quickly, her co-worker had begged Toni to invite her 'hot friend' Fangs along.

Halfway through, both boys had stopped staring at Josie, Valerie and Melody in order to make out with each other.

Meanwhile, Toni scanned the crowd hopefully for Cheryl Blossom. She'd tweeted that she was going to be at the event, but the ginger had yet to be seen. It was slightly annoying, but the show was good anyway. Then the singing suddenly stopped. "So listen up y'all, my girl Cheryl's agreed to come on stage and sing tonight. So give her some love!" Yelled Josie excitedly.

Immediately, the boys stopped kissing and the crowd started cheering.

Then, a moment later, Cheryl Blossom walked on stage with a smirk. She was wearing a short, tight red dress. And Toni's only thoughts were about how Cheryl looked ten times better in real life than on TV.

She also mentally thanked Veronica for giving them front row seats and VIP tickets. Then, Betty for persuading her to do so.

With an angelic voice that rivalled the band's, Cheryl sung Candy Girl (Sugar, Sugar) with Josie and Valerie's voices singing in the background. There was something about watching Cheryl sing, that made Toni smile genuinely. Maybe the girl was a stone cold bitch, or maybe she wasn't. But one thing's for sure, she had caught Toni's attention.

"You're drooling, sweetie." Kevin grinned. "Shut up." Replied Toni, dazed.

\---

After wiping her mouth (turns out she really was drooling), Toni managed to get the nerve to walk over to Cheryl. Beside her, was Cheryl's security. But since this was the VIP section, they seemed pretty relaxed.

Luckily, it was only Toni who got the perks of being VIP so the boys couldn't embarrass her. Anyway, Toni was pretty sure they would be too busy making out. "You sure you're not part of the band?" Teased Toni, taking a seat next to her. Cheryl looked up from her phone with a raised eyebrow. "Your singing, it's awesome." Added Toni, trying to stay casual despite her rapid heart rate.

At her words, Cheryl smirked slightly. "Well, what can I say? I'm more than just a pretty face." She purred with a grin.

On the phone, her voice had sounded nice. But in person, Cheryl's voice was like a song, sweet and melodic. In fact, in person, everything about Cheryl seemed utterly sensational. Her voice, her smirk, her scent even.

"Pretty? More like gorgeous." Retorted Toni grinning back. "Are you flirting with me?" Chuckled Cheryl, batting her eyelashes.

Shrugging, Toni's grin only widened. "I know beauty when I see it, bombshell." She replied, continuing to compliment Cheryl. At this point, it wasn't even an act, Cheryl really was that breath-taking that Toni couldn't help but compliment her. For a second, Cheryl looked at Toni through her lashes, before flagging down the bartender. "I'll have a Sex on the Beach and whatever this useless flirt wants." 

"Uh... I'll just have a whiskey." Replied Toni surprised. "Coming right up." The bartender replied with an easy smile. As he walked away, Cheryl moved closer to Toni, tilting her head to the side.

Casually, Cheryl rested her hand on Toni's arm making her heart race. "So, do you just want me to call you beautiful or do you actually have a name?" Asked Cheryl. "As much as I love being called beautiful by Cheryl Bombshell herself... You can call me Toni." She replied with a smirk. In return, Cheryl smirked back. "Unusual. I like it." Cheryl replied seductively.

Toni grinned back, hoping her hands weren't shaking like they usually did when she was excited.

\---

Somehow, the next morning, Toni awoke in a queen-sized bed next to the one and only, Cheryl Blossom. The bed was the softest she'd ever been in and must've cost at least $500. But that wasn't what Toni loved the most.

No, it was the view of Cheryl make-up free. Even with messy hair and a face free of make-up, Cheryl was absolutely gorgeous. "You're still here." Muttered Cheryl, opening one eye. "I'm still here." Toni replied with a smile. Looking sweeter than ever, Cheryl smiled back, scooting closer to Toni.

"You smell really nice." Cheryl added quietly, resting her head on Toni's shoulder.

Toni let out a breathless chuckle. This day was by far the strangest Toni ever had. But it was also probably one of her favourites.

"So do you." Whispered Toni sincerely.

That day, was spent in Cheryl's bed watching cheesy movies. From Love Actually to Mean Girls. It was crazy, that this girl beside her, was known as this bitchy drama-hungry celebrity.

\---

Toni couldn't even wait a full day to tell the truth. Halfway through Legally Blonde, Toni blurted out that she'd gone with Betty to see Jason and that they wanted to do an article about the 'real' Cheryl Blossom.

Now, Toni can't really explain why she did this but she couldn't care less about the why. The greatest part was that Cheryl had told her to go ahead with it. "I won't include the part about us sleeping together if you want." Offered Toni. With a soft smile, Cheryl shook her head.

"Do what you want, Toni. To be honest, I just want the truth out. I can't live my life as a lie anymore." She'd muttered.

And somehow, in the mess of it all, they'd taken a selfie kissing to put as the photo. By the next day, Betty had written her article.

\---

For a while after the article was published, Toni and Cheryl hadn't seen each other again. Toni was busy taking photos for some article Ethel was writing and Cheryl was busy talking about her bisexuality on TV. After all, it'd just been a one night stand. Maybe one that resulted in Cheryl coming out to the world, but it was a one night stand none the less.

But then, at 3 AM, Toni's phone had rang. "Hello?" She asked groggy and annoyed. "Cheryl's here. She said she wanted to talk to you." Betty says bluntly. It's the most straight-forward Betty's ever been so must be pretty serious.

"I'll be there in a sec." Toni replied, hanging up the phone.

Faster than she'd thought possible, Toni got dressed into sweatpants and a random tee-shirt. Her mind still foggy from sleep, Toni decided to run to Betty's instead of taking her motorbike.

\---

"Cheryl?" Toni asked softly, making the girl turn around. Unable to hold back a gasp, Toni ignored Jughead's suspicious looks and Betty's confused ones, rushing over to Cheryl. Blood dripped down Cheryl's nose and mascara from her eyes. Her instinct told Toni to hug Cheryl as tight as she could.

So that's exactly what she did. Eagerly, Cheryl hugged her back craving human touch. "I missed you." Cheryl whispered in her ear.


	2. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so I did this! We all love the Enemies to Lovers trope right? Hopefully you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left the last chapter a bit of an open-ending so I might add a part 2 if you guys would like that. For now, enjoy this random thing I thought up :)

"Hello, welcome to Smol Bean. How may I help you?" The woman asked politely. Cheryl let out a sigh. She couldn't believe this, lowered to ordering at Starbucks of all places, at least everyone in this town knows her name.

"I'll have a soy caramel latte." She sighed.

Of course, it had to be the day Cheryl was seeing her mother and brother in Riverdale when she was stuck in a small-town hipster cafè. Typical small-town people, always gossiping and staring.

"Cheryl Blossom stuck in here with all the commoners, how humbling." An annoyingly familiar voice teased. Scoffing, Cheryl turned around to see Toni Topaz, her high school rival, smirk at her. Typical, typical, typical. Bad luck always seemed to follow Cheryl around. 

God, and Toni was still sporting that _ugly, ugly_ pink hair. It seemed some things never change in Riverdale.

"Well, well, well. Toni Topaz as common as ever. Shocker. Tell me, what is it you do? Sell celebrity's hair or something as absurd and desperate?" Sneered Cheryl, glaring at the girl. To her annoyance, Toni just laughed, like she always had. Before either girl could say a word, one of the employees rang the bell.

"Soy caramel latte for Cheryl." Archie yelled.

Cheryl smirked at him. It was always so satisfying to see how her classmates had crash and burned, while Cheryl had risen like a Phoenix. "You don't mind me taking a picture do you? I'm doing a blog about people who peaked in High School." She smirked, holding up her phone.

"I'm happy here, Cheryl, okay. So just... Just take your latte and go." He sighed, looking put-out and exhausted.

Cheryl ignored him, snapping a picture before taking her coffee. With more pride than should be possible in Starbucks, Cheryl strutted over to a table. Making a face, Cheryl got out her napkin and wiped the seat down dramatically.

"Guess some people never change, huh." Sighed Archie, turning to Toni. "What do you expect? Once a bitch, always a bitch, I say." Toni replied with a shrug. Pretending not to hear them, Cheryl sat down. Stupid small town people. Honestly, she was worth _far_  more respect.

\---

"You're late." Penelope snapped with a glare. "It was raining, mother." Cheryl sighed, knowing it was no use. "Excuses, excuses." Her mother tutted, shaking her head.

With that, Penelope turned around, leading Cheryl to the backyard where Jason was sitting. Behind her back, Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Hey Cher." Smiled Jason, happily. Cheryl supposed having a loving girlfriend did that to a person. "JJ." Returned Cheryl, with a sweet smile as she sat down next to him. Rolling her eyes, Penelope sat down opposite her.

As Cheryl smoothed out her skirt, Penelope made a face. "Purple looks hideous on you, Cheryl. How many times have I told you this?" She snapped. "Mom!" Yelled Jason annoyed. Glancing at her son, Penelope's face smoothed into a spmile.

"Looking excellent as always, Jason." She told him. And Jason smiled, the whole thing forgotten. Meanwhile, Cheryl glared into her cup. Jason, as much as Cheryl loved him, was as oblivious as Archie and as self-absorbed as the rest of the Blossom family.

While Penelope, as much as Cheryl loathed her, was good at making people feel loved and accepted (when she wanted to). Really, they were perfectly suited to either intentionally or unintentionally ruin Cheryl's life.

But of course, Cheryl would never admit to such a thing.

\---

At the end of a particularly hard day with Jason and Penelope, there was many places Cheryl could've gone. The local bar (too loud), Veronica's place (as if she'd care), Pop's Diner (stupid Polly would be there) or The Smol Bean (surprisingly nice).

So, for the second time that day, Cheryl found herself in a stupid, clichè small-town cafè. 

"What are you doing here, Cheryl?" Archie asked surprised. "Last time I checked, your job was to take my money and make me a fucking drink, not be my damn shrink." Snapped Cheryl with a glare. Annoyed, Archie let out a deep sigh. "One soy caramel latte coming up." He muttered, walking away.

Sitting a table with Veronica, Toni looked over with a frown. She probably should care, but Cheryl looked so miserable and lost. Nothing like the normal, bitchy girl Toni's come to know and hate.

"God, she's such a bitch sometimes." Huffed Veronica. "Just _sometimes_?" Snorted Toni, trying to shake off the unsettling, sad feeling she had. "I mean, sure _sometimes_  she seems nice and sweet but then she goes back to her normal self. It's like, when she's just with me she's a completely different person." Veronica continued, ignoring Toni.

\---

All too soon, Toni was watching Cheryl drive away in her red Chevrolet Impala. It felt strange. Like a missed opportunity of sorts or a goodbye.

For a moment that felt longer than it was, Cheryl looked over. Her red sunglasses shielded her eyes from view, making Cheryl look like a puzzle waiting to be solved. Their short glance was somehow intense and mysterious, making Toni feel strange. She couldn't help but want to solve the mystery of Cheryl Blossom.

Then, too soon, Cheryl looked away and continued driving.

\---

It was months later when the two girl crossed paths again. Toni was in LA to take pictures for Jughead's new book and Fangs was giving her the tour, hand-in-hand with Kevin. LA seemed so fast and exciting to Toni. She was immediately infatuated with the gorgeous city.

"How about we stop for a Starbucks?" Offered Kevin, leading the way towards the cafè. Fangs looked at him softly, the way Jughead looked at Betty. Toni wanted that. Instead of saying that, she thought of thousands ways to tease him. 

But all of those jokes died on Toni's tongue when she was overwhelmed with the color red. _Cheryl Blossom_.

She was sitting elegantly on a stool, reading some Agatha Christie novel. The light shone on Cheryl, making her look like an angel or a goddess of some sort. _I think I've just found the Eight Winder of the World,_ Toni thought cheesily. 

Unable to stop herself, Toni took a picture of the sight.

The ten seconds after, a number of things happened. A barista walked towards her, Kevin yelled at her to move out of the way, Cheryl looked up from her book, Toni yelped in pain and Fangs cracked up. "I'm _so_  sorry." The barista said apologetically, trying to wipe the coffee and salad dressing off Toni's white tee-shirt.

"Forget about that _ragamuffin_. What about my coffee and salad, you baboon?" Snapped Cheryl loudly. "Cheryl, it was an accident. There's no need to yell." Kevin tried to reason.

But when has Cheryl ever been reasonable?

\---

The whole thing ended with the barista crying and the manager kicking _all of them_ out. 

"Great thanks a lot, Bombshell." Snapped Toni annoyed, glaring at her ruined tee-shirt. "Are you seriously trying to _flirt with me_? I get that I'm hot, but I am _way_ out of your league." Cheryl snorted, rolling her eyes. "Just because you're hot doesn't mean I'm flirting with you." Retorted Toni. 

Too late, Toni realised what she said. She opened her mouth to take it back, but Cheryl beat her. "You think I'm hot?" Cheryl asked raising an eyebrow.

She didn't even look disgusted. Cheryl actually looked kind of... Pleased?

"Give me your arm, loser." Demanded Cheryl, taking out her red lipstick. "Why?" Toni asked suspicously. Annoyed, Cheryl rolled her eyes and snatched Toni's arm. "There. Now you can stop stalking me. In real life _and_  on Insta." Smirked Cheryl, before she turned on her heel and strutted away.

Gaping, Toni looked down to find Cheryl Blossom's number on her arm written in red lipstick. 

"Damn, girl. You must be doing _something_  right." Teased Fangs. "I can't believe _Cheryl Blossom_  just gave _Toni Topaz_  her number. History truly has been made today." Said Kevin, astonished.

\---

All it took was a month of nerves, some pep talks from B&V, a couple rants from Jughead and Cheryl subtweeting her for Toni to finally call the one and only, Cheryl Blossom. So, Toni was super chill. She didn't care at all about Cheryl, she didn't feel even a little bit of sympathy towards her either. Not even a little bit.

"Cheryl Bombshell." Toni said shakily. "Look who finally got the nerve to call, my favourite Southside scum." Greeted Cheryl. 

At the reply, Toni couldn't help but chuckle. "Is that a compliment or an insult?" She teased. "Well, that's up to you, TT." Cheryl purred, her tone bordering flirty. "TT... That's a new one, isn't it?" Chuckled Toni. "I'm not a nickname repeater, John Bender." Cheryl replied, dismissively.

Toni smiled slightly at the newest nickname. "You subtweeted me." Said Toni bluntly. "How do you know I wasn't talking about another girl I bumped into at Starbucks and wrote my number on?" Asked Cheryl coyly. 

"Were you?" Retorted Toni. "If I was, they certainly weren't as _unique_  as you are." Cheryl replied, as mysterious as ever. Toni let out a chuckle. "Thanks... I think." She replied, rolling her eyes. "My mother has requested that I return to Riverdale for daddy's court hearing. It would be a little less dull if you were there." Cheryl said suddenly.

She sounded confident as ever, but Toni could somehow tell the nerves underneath her tone. Maybe it was because she could hear Cheryl tapping her nails nervously. Or maybe it was just a feeling.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that was an invite." Toni teased softly. "Maybe it is." Cheryl said, just as softly.

\---

Clifford Blossom's court hearing wasn't dull to say the least. It was a media circus, with person after person taking the stand to talk about the trouble Clifford had caused them. From drug dealing, to kidnapping, to murder... the man had done it all.

But it was the last person that was the most memorable.

"Last to take the stand, Cheryl Blossom." The judge ordered. Clifford's defence lawyer sat up hopefully, needing some sort of reprieve from the many, many claims against Clifford that were impossible for even him to worm his way out of. Surely, his own daughter would be there to back him up.

The crowd muttered to themselves, the media eagerly snapping photos as Cheryl strutted out. Today, she was wearing a royal blue dress sporting a darker shade of lipstick than her signature red.

The Blossom's signature colour of red was nowhere to be seen on Cheryl today.

"Now, Miss. Blossom, could you tell the court about your father?" The prosecutor said confidently. Even if Cheryl were to blindly defend her father like her mother had, the case had already been won. No silly girl was going to change that.

For a second, Cheryl spared a glance at her father. Penelope looked at her with rare hope, to follow in her footsteps. Jason was sitting beside Polly and her family, on the prosecutor's side, not baring to watch his sister, anticipating the words that were about to live her mouth.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for Cheryl to finally speak. Cheryl, loving the attention, let them wait a little longer. _A true Blossom_ , Clifford had called her, when Jason had run off, not able to bare the Blossom name anymore.

"My father is and always will be... A vile, cruel man with no morals." Cheryl finally spoke. 

Penelope held her head in her hands, thinking less about her slouched posture and more about her life that was about to be ripped away. A life of luxury and riches, a life of high class.

"I see. And could you tell me, Miss. Blossom, about how your father treated you? Did you feel loved and respected under his care?" Asked the prosecutor, his confidence increasing by the second. "I find it hard to believe that either my mother or my father ever loved me. They treated me with disrespect constantly, they would abuse me both physically and emotionally." Admitted Cheryl, tears welling in her eyes.

Beside Toni, Veronica wiped her eyes but didn't gasp along with everyone else. She didn't even looked surprised. In the front row, Jason stared at the floor, guiltily.

"Could you tell the court what this physical abuse entailed?" The prosecutor pressed on.

Cheryl looked over at her father and her mother in the row behind, looking at them with cold, dead eyes as she replied. "They would do whatever they could when the opportunity came. Digging their nails into me, slapping, punching, kicking even. Once... Once my mother locked me in my room without food or drink for a whole two days because she didn't want me to _embarrass_  them in front of their guests."

Clifford clenched his fist in annoyance, as if preparing a punch and Penelope simply rolled her eyes. _Always so over-dramatic_ , Penelope seemed to be thinking.

It all made Toni want to scream and yell and punch. These people had done this, to _their own daughter_  and didn't even feel a shred of remorse. They seemed to feel more annoyance about the fact Cheryl was finally telling the truth, than feeling guilty for all they had done.

\---

At the Smol Bean, the pair of them sat silence. They had just ordered their coffee and sat down. Cheryl was staring out of the window while Toni looked at her in concern.

"Here." A voice said, suddenly breaking the silence. They both looked over at Archie, holding a platter of food. From nachos, to sandwiches, to salads, to burgers, it seemed to be one of everything on the menu. "We didn't order anything." Whispered Cheryl, her voice still hoarse from crying.

Archie set it down on the table with a sad smile. "No, it's on the house. Thought you could use a pick-me-up." He replied. Before Cheryl could protest, Archie walked back to the counter ready to serve the next customer.

"That was nice." Toni said, as Cheryl returned to staring out of the window. "It was stupid. He's going to get fired from his minimal wage job." Muttered Cheryl, sourly. Clearing her throat, Toni decided to change the subject. "Since this food is here... We may as well eat it, right?" Asked Toni, extending a burger to Cheryl.

Finally, Cheryl looked away from the window, at Toni. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Cheryl asked, genuinely, making Toni's heart break for her probably the millionth time that day.

"Because I care about you, Cheryl. I want you to be happy." Toni replied genuinely.

With a soft smile and tears in her eyes, Cheryl slowly accepted the burger from Toni. And somehow, throughout their time at the weird, small-town hipster cafè Cheryl hated so much, their somber sees turned to laughter.

Then, as Cheryl's phone started getting texts from all sorts of people asking if she was okay and as Archie smiled at her from across the room, Cheryl started to think that maybe Toni wasn't the only one who cared. Maybe, Cheryl Blossom wasn't so alone afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon for this chapter- Archie is only a barista to pay the bills. His real passion is the band he has with Betty, Jughead and Veronica called 'The Sad Breakfast Club' (name inspired by an insult Cheryl called them and they found HILARIOUS). 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you want me to do a one-shot separate from this about my headcanon at some point, incorporate it into a different Choni chapter or if you don't really care about it. Thanks :)


	3. Journalism/Celebrity AU: PART 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be Cheryl's POV, hope you like it :)

Cheryl didn't usually do concerts. She was a reality star, not a singer for God's sake. But, in recent years, the friendship she had with Josie McCoy along with the twin bond she had with Jason, were the only two things that kept Cheryl's reputation from being a complete lost cause. So, Cheryl supposed, that kind of required maintaining both relationships.

(And obviously had nothing to do with the annoying softness Cheryl felt when hanging out with either Jason or Josie.)

So, here Cheryl was, drama queen and celebrity, hanging out backstage of Josie's concert like some sort of groupie. It was maybe the most out of her comfort zone Cheryl had been, yet Cheryl had an odd anticipation for tonight.

"Look at that, Betty's friend is here too." Polly smiled happily. Unfortunately, dear JJ couldn't make it (work commitments or something of the sort) so Cheryl was stuck with the useless bimbo that is the older sister of slightly less useless bimbo, aforementioned Betty. 

But at least the twins were here. Even if their names were hideous, Juniper and Dagwood made up for it with their charming personalities being the only Cooper members Cheryl approved of.

Juniper pointed her finger in the direction Polly was looking, babbling. "I think her name's Toni. She said she was photographer." Continued Polly blissfully unaware of the wheels turning in Cheryl's head. The girl was gorgeous, that much was evident, and Cheryl's whole body buzzed in antcipation of a new scheme.

"Dag! I've got to go, Cher. But you're gonna kill it." Said Polly naively squeezing Cheryl's shoulder. "Have fun on diaper duty." Snorted Cheryl as Polly walked off.

\---

Toni's Instagram wasn't hard to find. Her handle was literally _@tonitakesphotos_ which wasn't exactly hard to guess wit the small information Cheryl knew. All of Toni's posts were boringly plain, artsy pictures, selfies with friends, bikini selfies (maybe _those_  pictures weren't boring) and clichè feminist posts.

Really, Toni proved to be attractive yet utterly boring.

But then, scrolling back to at least 42 weeks, Cheryl found something that she could use to her advantage. Toni Topaz was bisexual, Toni Topaz liked girls. 

Cheryl was a girl. Actually, Cheryl was _more_  than a girl, she was a downright _goddess_.

So with renewed spirit, Cheryl smirked. All she had to do was turn on some seduction and charm, then within a couple weeks, Cheryl could shut down Betty's stupid article and instead send her sister-in-law's career up in flames. It was what she'd deserve, for snooping where she shouldn't have been.

\---

"You sure you're not part of the band?" A voice teased, taking a seat next to her. Cheryl looked up from her phone with a raised eyebrow. "Your singing, it's awesome." Added Toni, casually.

At her words, Cheryl smirked slightly. This was going to be as easy as could be. _Hook, line and sinker_. "Well, what can I say? I'm more than just a pretty face." She purred with a grin. Toni's eyes were dilated, for a second, taking in Cheryl's gorgeous face. Good, this girl was already completely _amored_  by her. Cheryl expected this to be at least a little harder.

"Pretty? More like gorgeous." Retorted Toni grinning back. "Are you flirting with me?" Chuckled Cheryl, batting her eyelashes.

Shrugging, Toni's grin only widened. "I know beauty when I see it, bombshell." She replied, continuing to compliment Cheryl. _So, so easy._ For a second, Cheryl looked at Toni through her lashes, before flagging down the bartender. "I'll have a Sex on the Beach and whatever this useless flirt wants."

"Uh... I'll just have a whiskey." Replied Toni surprised. "Coming right up." The bartender replied with an easy smile. As he walked away, Cheryl moved closer to Toni, tilting her head to the side.

Casually, Cheryl rested her hand on Toni's arm. "So, do you just want me to call you beautiful or do you actually have a name?" Asked Cheryl, slightly pushing her chest forward. "As much as I love being called beautiful by Cheryl Bombshell herself... You can call me Toni." She replied with a smirk.

Sure, the girl was an excellent flirt, but Cheryl won't let that stop her from _destroying_ her. At the very least, Cheryl could find a night of solace in a sexy stranger that may not be as boring as Cheryl had originally thought.

"Unusual. I like it." Cheryl replied seductively with a smirk.

\---

What Cheryl had expected least of all, were hours spent flirting with the hottest girl she'd ever met (excluding herself, of course). So when Toni went to the bathroom, Cheryl had tried pulling herself together. Everything, from thinking about how her mother hated this _deviant_  side of her, to focusing on revenge against Betty.

But, then, what didn't help matters was recieving a phone call from Penelope 'I Hate My Own Daughter' Blossom. It was honestly the worst thing to happen in a situation like this.

"Mother." Cheryl greeted in an unusually icy voice (fire was always more her thing). "Tell me, Cheryl darling, how is that friend of yours? Victoria, is it?" Penelope asked, a smirk in her voice. And Cheryl knew immediately, this was her mother setting up the bait, the trap to make Cheryl's life crumble at her feet.

 _After all,_ Cheryl thought bitterly, _like mother, like daughter._

So with a long sigh, Cheryl prepared herself for misery. "It's _Veronica_." She snapped, knowing the attempt was futile. No matter how many times Cheryl told her this, or that Josie wasn't indeed Jolene, Peneleope would never correct herself.

"Hmm... Well, I just found something rather _interesting_  about your little friend. Did you know she runs her own company?" Asked Penelope. "We're friends, mother, of course I do." Retorted Cheryl with a huff. "Then, I suppose you know that her company is planning to write an exposé on you personally. I mean, since you're both _such good friends_."

 _There it is._  The moment Cheryl's deviant thoughts for the gorgeous photographer festered into angry thoughts of Veronica. Without a word, she hung up, glaring at the bathroom door Toni was in, more determined than ever.

Such a shame the security guards were gone. Maybe Toni could use the protection.

"Hey." Toni smiled, sitting back down on the stool. Cheryl's red lips curled into a flirtatious smirk, as she ran her fingers up Toni's bicep. "What do you say we get out of here?" Cheryl asked, voice smooth as maple syrup. Wide-eyed, Toni choked on thin air.

Toni had no clue the storm Cheryl was brewing.

\---

Cheryl was actually starting to think she had an alter ego. Seriously, she was supposed to be thinking up ways to destroy this little bitch's reputation, yet here Cheryl Blossom was condoling with the _enemy_. Cheryl tried to tell herself the only reason Toni hadn't been kicked out was because Cheryl wanted to lay down the groundwork to destroy her.

Yet, as Toni ran her fingers through her hair, Cheryl couldn't help but smile out of pure bliss. This girl, even if she was the enemy, was good in bed, in more ways than one.

"I went with Betty to see your brother. We're writing an exposè on you." Blurted out Toni, just as Elle Woods stormed out of the party. Cheryl looked up to face her, Toni looked nervous yet somehow relieved. Annoyingly enough, Cheryl's torturous heart melted at the words.

This stupid, stupid commoner had wormed her way into Cheryl's bed and now she was stupid enough to just reveal all her secrets after one night. Now it seemed, this busker had also somehow wormed her way into Cheryl's heart too.

"Thank you for telling the truth." Muttered Cheryl, surprisingly genuine as she played with Toni's fingers. Astonished, Toni gaped. "I know my beauty's astounding. No need to stare." Cheryl teased, looking back up at Toni with a smirk. Still, Cheryl didn't exactly know what this was, but she decided she like it.

Cheryl didn't want to get out of bed. She just wanted to stay in this bubble, with Toni. 

Toni smiled at her so sweetly, Cheryl was sure she could get Type 2 Diabetes from it. _God, that was a lame joke. What the hell is this girl doing to you?_

"I won't include the part about us sleeping together if you want." Offered Toni. There was a long pause. Did Cheryl want anyone to know about this? For a second, she thought of her mother. Then instead, Cheryl thought of her brother, Josie, Veronica (if they were even still friends), everyone Cheryl was hiding this huge part of herself from.

Why do anything for her witch of mother, when she'd never done anything for Cheryl?

Practically filled to the brim with a strange mix of nervous and excited, Cheryl shook her head. "Do what you want, Toni. To be honest, I just want the truth out. I can't live my life as a lie anymore." She muttered. It was time, Cheryl decided, to stop letting her horrid mother ruin her life.

\---

_V: I'm sorry, Cheryl. I just wanted you to finally be yourself, I shouldn't have gone this far. Just talk to me, please. I miss having you as a friend._

Cheryl's lips curled up slightly. Even though she was in her parents' oppressing home, it didn't mean everything was all bad. "Is that your _girlfriend_?" Penelope sneered in a disgusted tone. Clifford looked up, icy as ever (Cheryl's parents were always good at making people feel intimidated, like they were less than human).

"No." Replied Cheryl calmly, internally wishing Jason was here. Damn Polly, always _monopolising_ Jason's time. "Bisexual, it suits you. Always so selfish, attention-seeking too." Clifford sneered, watching on with sick anticipation for the break-down.

Not wanting to give the satisfaction, Cheryl held her head up high, pretending not to give a shit. "Where is that Tanya girl, hm? Busy writing an article about the least favourite Blossom?" Asked Penelope with a smirk. Cheryl clenched her jaw. How was it, her mother always knew the best way to hurt her?

The tension was cut, for a moment, as the butler brought a cart of food. Easily, the family smoothed their faces into smiles, pretending even in their own home, to be perfect.

\---

_No one will ever love you, Cheryl. True love isn't meant for Blossom women._

All it took was one single push. One woman left standing, still holding her wine glass like one of the Real Housewives. The other, left on the floor holding a bloody nose.

\---

Cheryl Blossom could've gone a variety of places that night. But somehow, as if someone else had been controlling Cheryl shaking body, she ended up outside a bland block of flats. Bland on the outside as well as the inside. Cheryl had only been once, for Polly's baby shower and had immediately hated, no _despised_ , the place.

Betty Cooper's house was a horrific mix of pastels and vanilla scented candles.

As she climbed up the stairs (the elevator in this dump still hadn't been fixed), Cheryl to.d herself Betty's house was simply the closest. Even if it was a lie, Josie's house was 10 minutes closer, Cheryl to.d herself it anyway.

After being awoken by loud banging and knocking, the door finally opened. Jughead didn't even scowl, too busy glancing at Cheryl's bloody face. Without hesistation, Betty grabbed Cheryl by the arm, pulling her inside. The house was still bland, the floors a horrible faded yellow colour and a rickety table covered in papers. It was still nicer than her parent's house.

Betty sat Cheryl down on the slightly lump cream couch, Jughead left to find First Aid supplies seemingly putting his hatred aside for the first time in his petty life.

"What happened?" Asked Betty, sitting down on her own couch tentively. "I fell." Cheryl croaked.

Betty didn't believe it for a second, but said nothing. _And she calls herself a journalist?_  Cheryl thought to herself. "Do you want anything?" Betty asked softly.

Blinking, Cheryl thought of all the things she could possibly want. Fast cars, manisons, her own TV show. All things that Cheryl should really want. But as big and as fancy as Cheryl's house was, it was nothing compared to the soft cosiness of Betty's apartment. What Cheryl wanted more than that was love and care, someone to hug her tight.

"I want Toni."

\---

_5 years later_

Cameras flashed brightly. It was a media frenzy, even worse than the wedding where press had been invited (why did Toni have to have such a fucking big heart?). "We don't have to go out there, Cher. We can go around the back. Come on, the others found a route around the back." Toni said softly.

"Don't you know, sweetheart, you married a selfish attention-seeker?" Smirked Cheryl. "Are you sure?" Asked Toni, in that sweet voice that _still_ made Cheryl melt.

Toni wrapped an arm around Cheryl, her own arms filled with the most adorable baby anyone had ever seen (Cheryl wouldn't expect any less from a baby with such gorgeous mothers). Press swarmed them, as Toni held onto Cheryl waist, helping her navigate the crowd. Some awed at the baby, most of them snapping pictures instead.

"Attention-seeking bitch with and without a TV show." Toni teased. Walking over, Jason gave Cheryl a bemused smile. "So my place?" Betty asked. 

Sighing, Veronica rolled her eyes. "We _always_  go to your place." She whined like the child she was. "Because it's the _best._ " Argued Betty. As the pair got into the same argument they always did, Jughead rolled his eyes. "She's adorable." Josie smiled. "Yeah, Hope's a pretty cool name." Archie agreed smiling slightly.

"Now they can go on play-dates!" Polly grinned making Cheryl internally roll her eyes. But as Toni smiled enthusiastically at the idea, Cheryl supposed she could make a few sacrifices.

 


End file.
